In conventional convertible roof tops for automobiles, the roof is made primarily of a fabric material with a clear vinyl panel employed as a backlight. The vinyl panel is attached around its periphery to an opening in the fabric roof top so as to be substantially permanently attached to the fabric. The permanent attachment of the vinyl panel to the fabric roof makes it virtually impossible to replace only the vinyl panel should it become weathered or torn. To replace a weathered or torn vinyl backlight, it is often necessary to replace the entire soft portion of the convertible roof top.
Rigid glass panels have also been employed in convertible roof tops because they are more resistant to weathering and are not prone to tearing. Because such panels are rigid, however, they do not neatly fold into a small package for stowing and are further susceptible to cracking or shattering.
Accordingly, the need exists for a soft, flexible backlight for a convertible roof top which may be separately removed from the fabric portion of the roof top yet is securely fixed at its perimeter to the backlight opening in a weather-tight fashion.